


Information

by Nyx_n_Chaos



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Electricity, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Torture, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_n_Chaos/pseuds/Nyx_n_Chaos
Summary: Patterson was kidnapped by Borden and tortured by Shepherd. What would happen if the team didn’t find the safe house and Shepherd had more time with her hostage?Please be mindful of warnings.
Relationships: Patterson/Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Patterson clenched her jaw, fighting through pain after pain as once again she felt the cold metal of the needle push into her skin. By now, she could feel the pool of warm blood gathering in her ear. She felt the sharp pressure of Shepherd’s elbow pinning her head to the side and pushing it against the wooden table. 

As the needle broke through skin for the hundredth time, she screamed out against the unbearable pain. 

A muffled sound filled the room, she assumed Borden was once again pleading with shepherd to stop. But what would happen if she did? Would that be the end? If she could hold out a bit longer, surely the team would find her. 

She felt the weight of Shepherds elbow let up, but she no longer had the energy to straighten out her head. She just let the blood gather in her ear, eventually feeling it spill over and run down her face in warm streaks. 

—-

She had been left alone for some time, an hour maybe? It was hard to tell. Shepherd had undoubtedly left to address some business. 

Patterson now felt the blood congealing, hard and caked in her hair and on her skin. It itched, but her wrists were tied down tightly and she couldn’t move. 

Suddenly, *WHAM* the sound of metal on metal made her jump. Shepherd had entered the room again. Patterson turned her head far enough to see a flash of metal as Shepherd twirl a heavy pipe in her hand. 

The pain from her ear drum being pierced had been one matter, but the damage that pipe could do, broken bones, cracked ribs or skull, this was another issue entirely. She prayed the team would find her, and fast. Patterson feared she may be running out of time. 

Shepherd spoke in her steady, persistent voice, “What do you know...”

“Shut up!” Patterson cut her off, but even still, she couldn’t mask the distinct tremble in her voice. 

“Are you slow or something?” She pressed on, drawing every ounce of courage she had. Patterson always knew she would be willing to die to protect her team, to fight for the safety of her country. If she had to die to take down Sandstorm, at least it would be a worthwhile death. “I think I made it pretty clear I’m not answering any of your questions. I’m loyal... unlike your children.” All she could hope for now was to goad Shepherd into giving her a quick death. “First Jane turned on you, and now it sounds like Roman has too. So what makes you think Borden is going to be any different? Or any of your other “followers?””

She saw the spark in Shepherd’s eyes. She had finally broken through her emotional barrier. “Everyone will leave you! Because you’re..”

*WHACK* She barely had time to see the streak of metal flashing towards her face as everything went black. 

—-

Patterson slowly felt herself coming back to consciousness, her eyelids still too heavy to open. She was in pain, numb all over but she could start to feel sharper throbs building as her mind started to clear. 

She felt the bullet wound in her side, having just received surgery in this dingy dungeon. She felt her ear pulsing, still caked in dried blood. She felt her jaw throbbing where she had just been hit. Patterson ran her tongue over her teeth, they all still felt intact, though she did notice a bitter iron taste in her mouth. 

As she became more accustomed to each spot of pain, she realized something else. She was much colder than before. She cracked her eyes open to look down at her body, realizing that in her unconsciousness she had been stripped of all her clothing. 

Her eyes shot open, a new sensation of panic taking over. She pulled at her wrists but they had been rebound to the table. Her ankles had been tied to either corner, splaying her legs open and exposing her to the room at large. 

She felt her face burning red as she pulled on the restraints, finally drawing attention to herself in the effort. 

“Ah, you’re finally awake. Good. You’re fortunate Borden is here, he continues to suggest my methods are too inhuman, so I thought perhaps pleasure might be a more effective approach.”

Patterson twisted her head and caught Borden’s eye. The fear and regret clearly emulated there made her think that this may not be anywhere near as “pleasurable” as Shepherd was suggesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be mindful of warnings. This chapter gets a bit darker.

In her peripherals, she could see Shepherd twirling something in her hand. Walking into her view, she saw the wooden handle, and several long leather tails sprouting from it. Shepherd gave a quick snap of the tails against her left palm and then smiled to herself. 

“Special Agent Patterson...” Shepherd cooed, “What information did you retrieve from the microchip.”

Patterson said nothing, she just chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously and forced unbroken eye contact with her tormenter. Shepherd moved with a quick short strike, but it was enough to make Patterson gasp as she felt the tails of the whip cut into her stomach, leaving angry red welts. 

Shepherd said nothing, just maintained eye contact, expectantly waiting an answer. A few moments of silence past, and then she struck out with the whip again, this time with more power. A grunt of pain escaped Patterson’s lips. 

“How about this,” Shepherd said. “I’ll just keep going, and when you’re ready to talk, you just let me know.” She smiled at the pain and determination in Patterson’s eyes. “You’re a tough one, but I think we’ll crack you yet. We have all the time in the world” and with a sharp crack, she brought down the whip again. 

Patterson couldn’t track the passing of time as strike after strike fell on her stomach, her thighs, the soles of her feet, and anywhere Shepherd pleased on her very exposed body. She saw the streaks of blood flying off the ends of the whip tails as tears streaked down her face. 

She tried to put her mind anywhere but here, but each white hot stinging blow brought her back to the present. 

A goal, she needed a goal. What could she possibly hope for here? She just needed to hold out long enough for Shepherds arm to grow tired. With the strength and rapidness between strikes, surely she couldn’t last more than 15 minutes. Shepherd was already breathing heavy, wiping small beads of sweat mixed with blood spray off her face. 

Patterson had finally stopped screaming out with each individual blow, as the overall pain was great enough to mask the punctuated new strikes. She just resigned herself to heavy deep breathing with tears rolling down her face, as she let her mind finally slip away from the present and be swallowed by the agonizing ache across her body. 

She came back into focus just long enough to see Shepherd in her frustration hurl the whip at the wall and storm out of the room. 

——

An hour, maybe two had passed. It was hard to tell, but long enough that Patterson could feel the skin tighten along the lash marks, and she assumed they had scabbed over for the time being. 

She heard footsteps approaching, and her breath began to quicken. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to start again, not yet. Patterson wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold out for another round of whipping, especially if the old wounds started to reopen. 

“You’re in luck Patterson. I’m being called away for the rest of the evening, so I have something extra special planned for you.”

She had a box with a number of items sticking out that made Patterson’s heart drop. Pain was one thing, but the humiliation this would bring was another matter entirely. 

Shepherd set the box down and grabbed two small metallic alligator clips with wires protruding from them. The wires seemed to be connected to some kind of metal box. Shepherd walked over to Patterson’s chest and began to pinch at her exposed nipples. 

“What are you doing!” Patterson spat at her in disbelief. 

“Oh, is this where you draw the line? I wish I had known sooner! If you’re ready to start talking, I’d love to stop what I’m doing.” Patterson, dumbfounds that Shepherd would dare to take this approach, still determinedly said nothing. “Very well, you’re in for a long night. These...” she said, snapping the clips a few times, “will make sure you don’t fall asleep and... miss the experience.”

With that, she snap a clip on to each of her nipples. They weren’t so tight as to be cutting off any circulation, but they also definitely were going to fall off. 

“Let’s test this out, shall we?” Shepherd picked up the metal box the clips were wired to, turned a little dial, and then flipped a small switch. Patterson gasped as she felt the buzzing pulse of an electrical current zap through her breasts. 

“This will go off every ten minutes, just in case you start drifting off,” Shepherd said with a smile. “Now for the rest of the fun.”

Patterson watched as Shepherd snapped on a black latex glove, grabbed a small bottle, and squirted a lubricant onto her hand. She rubbed her fingers together, smearing it around. 

“Please... don’t” Patterson breathed in a fruitless whisper before closing her eyes as Shepherd found her most private area and began to rub the lube around her. She used her index and middle finger to swirl circles around her clit before pinching it between index and thumb. Biting her tongue, it was all Patterson could do to keep from crying out. Even still, Shepherd smirked at the restrained girl on the table. It was just too easy. 

She proceed to push one, then two fingers in the warm and quickly wetting slit between Patterson’s folds. Shepherd reached back into her box, pulled out a large black vibrator and turned it on. She pushed into onto Patterson’s clit as she continued to pump her fingers in and out. 

Patterson’s face burned red as her body grew accustomed to the intrusion. She focused her mind, concentrated on all the pain she felt, rather than allow the slowly creeping ball of tension and pleasure to build in her stomach. 

“Let’s try something a little larger...”

Shepherd set the vibratory down for a moment as Patterson felt a moment of both relief and longing wash over her. 

Shepherd pulled out what looked like a dildo on a rod. Patterson shut her eyes tightly, face growing hotter and hotter with humiliation. What would she even do if the team found her right now in this position. 

She heard Shepherd pouring more lubricant into her hand as she coated the dildo, and then it was at her entrance, pushing past her folds and filling her up. The vibrator was back at her clit again, and shortly after, she felt the shock run through her chest, her eyes snapping open with a yelp as the ten minute mark passed. 

Shepherd expertly thrust the dildo in and out of her while the pressure from the vibrator remained consistent. 

Patterson bit her lip as the pleasure mounted. She held in as long as she could, not wanting to give Shepherd the satisfaction, but the longer she held on to her orgasm, the worse it was going to be. Finally, she began to convulse and cry out with the force of the orgasm as she came and came, tightening around the dildo that continued to thrust right through it all. 

“There it is,” said Shepherd with a smug smile, knowing she may have just taken the true first step towards breaking this girl. “Let’s set you up for the night.” 

She pulled the last item from her box, some type of metallic pole that was clamped to the table between her legs. Shepherd pushed the dildo back inside Patterson, then affixed the rod to the clamped pole. She did the same with the vibrator once again pushed against her now over-sensitive clit. Shepherd appeared to be plugging something in, and then Patterson felt the vibrator come back to life and the dildo begin to thrust in and out of its own volition. 

“We’ll leave you to enjoy your night, and I’ll be back to check on you in the morning,” Shepherd said as she strode towards the door. 

“No! Please!” Patterson screamed out of deaf ears as she already felt the next orgasm building.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you enjoyed it, I will keep writing!


End file.
